Forever and Always
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: Inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute, be warned it's really sad and Major Character death and thank you to my beta reader
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, okay so this has a tragic ending inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute it's a really touching song if you haven't listened to it you really should.**

* * *

She sat on the couch of her and Spencer's house looking at the ring on her finger, a beautiful brunette wearing one of Spencer's t-shirts thinking about the day he proposed to her as she played with her ring. Spencer's team was called away on a case to California almost an entire week ago, Penelope even accompanied them which was something that did not happen often, so she had no one to chat with.

Because of the case Spencer gathered up his belongings, told her he loved her and kissed her goodbye leaving her alone on the couch with a marathon of "Orange Is The New Black" showing.

She held onto her phone as if it was her life line, if anything were to happen to a member of the team or if they were coming home early they would call her, and oh how she longed to hear Spencer's voice right now.

There was nothing she wanted more than to have her baby home with her, home where he was safe, away from those monsters he faced everyday at work. Home where he could just relax, cuddle and talk about their future together.

She sat in front of a huge glass window on a wooden stool which she had dragged from their kitchen her phone in her lap awaiting Spencer's arrival as she gripped his Dr. Who mug which Garcia had gotten him last Christmas, a cool zephyr caressed her face as she read the words engraved on her ring _'Forever and Always'_ it said she recalled the day Spencer asked her to be his _forever_

* * *

 _Flashback (four months from present time)_

She followed a trail of rose petals through the BAU which was in a romantic atmosphere from the light provided only by candles and red heart shaped lights bouncing off the walls via the big lamps with heart shaped holes in them hanging from the ceilings, her red pen made check marks as she ticked of various check-boxes asking her questions about her likes dislikes and what she would want in her future.

She followed the rose petals into the elevator and looked at a tiny note on the button leading to the roof of the building which said _'Push Me'_ in Spencer's handwriting , she pulled off the note and pushed the button, the elevator took her up to the roof of the BAU, a fresh breeze washed over her as the doors of the elevators opened, she took in the sight before her the entire roof was covered in white roses her favorite flower and at the edge stood an arch of roses with a big heart made of roses she didn't read what was written on the inside as she saw Spencer standing under it, dressed in his tuxedo, she slowly walked up to him

"Spence what's all of this?" she asked as she approached him, looking up at the heart once more she saw the words _"Will You Marry Me"_ written in flowers she looked back down and saw him on one knee

"Bailey Brianna Jones will you make me the happiest man on earth and become Mrs. Bailey Reid forever and always,"

She bit her lip as he looked at her with his big brown eyes, he frowned and stood up when she said nothing as she was still shocked, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but she engulfed him in a heart throbbing, knee wobbling passionate kiss more passionate than they had ever kissed before, her hand wound itself in his hair as his hands settled themselves on her waist, finally when the need for oxygen became too much they pulled away breathless resting their foreheads against each other as they sucked in air greedily

"I'll take that as a yes," he said still panting as he slipped the ring onto her finger she only responded by going in for another kiss as the entire team came out from behind the big storage container behind the elevator clapping and 'wooting'

* * *

 _Present_

She looked back out the window beginning to get anxious as there was no sign of his car. The silence that was slowly killing her was broken by the sound of her phone, she answered it eagerly

"Derek what happened you guys were supposed to be here yesterday,"

"Princess you need to get to the hospital now, _Something happened to Reid,"_

* * *

She walked through the doors to the ER clad in Spencer's over sized t-shirt one sleeve hanging off her shoulder,and a pair of boxer shorts, her hair in a messy ponytail disheveled and sticking out in all directions her having not bothered to change and she drove there so fast with her window down, she asked for Spencer's room.

A nurse led her to his room in the ICU it felt as if they had passed a million hallways until they met Hotch, the doctor, and the entire family including William Reid standing outside his room.

Hotch and the doctor took her aside and explained what happened and what could happen in the future but she didn't hear one word that came out of their mouths, all she knew that her Spencer was hurt and lying in a hospital bed in pain and dying one week before they were supposed to get married, she nodded after they were finished speaking and entered the room like a zombie, she paled as if every drop of blood had left her body when she saw Spencer lying in the bed, in a hospital gown with wires connected to almost every part of his body.

She tried to keep a straight face as she approached but she just couldn't her heart ached to see him in this condition, she dragged a nearby chair closer to the edge of his bed and held his right hand in hers careful not to disturb the IV he gave her a tiny smile

"Hey," he said in a hoarse voice

"Hey," she said as tear threatened to come out

"I'm sorry," he said as if the whole incident was his fault

"Don't be," she said feeling as if her heart was now in her throat

"Only if you promise not to cry," this made more tears come into her eyes

"I'll try," she said a tear already escaping her eye, he weakly lifted his hand and wiped part of it away

"This doesn't look like trying," he said with a smile even smaller than the first "Just remember even if I-"

"Don't you dare say it Spencer Reid," she said cutting him off

"Why not? you can't deny reality," she placed a small peck on his lips

"You can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because...in at least five months you are going to be the proud father of a beautiful baby boy," she said with a sad smile, he tried to smile at her but after failing three times in a row he settled for a lopsided grin

"Really?"

"Really," she said nodding before an idea jumped into her mind, "I have an idea," she said getting up, she walked outside and had everyone come inside, she asked Rossi to call the nurses and the hospital Chaplin, walking towards JJ and Will she asked if she could borrow their wedding rings. Both instantly nodded a yes and handed them to her,she made her way back over to Spencer kneeling down beside him, before someone burst through the door, of course that person was the one and only Emily Prentiss

"I came as soon as I heard," she said before JJ told her to quiet down a bit

"Spence I know this is no where close to a real wedding, I mean look at me I'm in your t-shirt and shorts,"

"And I'm not supposed to be the one in the gown," he added weakly causing everyone to let out small laughs

"But I can't wait anymore, Let's get married now,"

She watched as Spencer smiled widely, squeezing her hand, she looked in his eyes the whole time as the Chaplin read a few verses when time came for the vows she wasn't prepared so she just had to wing it it wasn't as hard as she thought though, especially when Spencer had loved her and made her so happy, words couldn't describe how much she loved him

"Spencer in the two years that we have been together you have made me the happiest person on earth, and you are probably the only man I know except Hotch, Morgan and Dave..and possibly even Will, who can withstand my rashness and idiocracy, and you spend most of your time with me," she said causing the whole room to laugh

"I want to live a life with you forever, through the good and the bad, I want us to grow old together, and so much more. But I know even through the saddest or even the happiest times we will always love each other, or at least I will, _Forever and_ Always," she could hear Emily, JJ and Garcia's quiet sniffles in the background. She could tell Morgan, Dave and Will trying to keep straight faces even though failing miserably, she could see Jack and Henry looking at their uncle trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

But what surprised her the most was Hotch, he was full out sobbing, probably even more than her. Maybe all those years of hiding his emotions and practicing his stoic faces had finally made him crack and realize how he felt. She saw Spencer's eyes start to glaze over and she started to panic, but nontheless Spencer spoke

"Bailey...I will love you forever through the good and the bad times ugliest and the worst, please remember that even when I'm not here anymore,"

She felt the hot burning tears running down her face as her cheeks begin to sting, he weakly lifted her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, she instinctively did the same using Will's ring.

Spencer spoke again though her brain registered nothing he said, she heard the beeps getting slower and slower, his voice getting lower and lower though he fights it off, and just before he goes, he says

"I...will always..love you...Forever and Always," before he flat lines and doctors rush in

* * *

 **I know really sad I was crying and I knew it was coming, I could barely see the screen.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is an author's note I'll be posting an epilogue soon but I've read reviews and I realized there were a few things I should clear up:**

 **First things first, people have been saying that I've copied the story from a writer called snb4evss I honestly didn't because I read her story yesterday and I realized they are both pretty similar but that's probably because we both got the inspiration for the fic from the same song I decided to write the fic literally minutes after hearing the song Forever and Always by Parachute on the radio but I am sorry if any of you though t I copied but the song is what inspired the plot for the story if you listen to it you'll find that it's almost identical to the plot of the story.**

 **Now that that's cleared up the epilogue should be posted soon.**

 **PS there was actually a marathon of Orange Is The New Black showing at the time which is why that is stated in the story.**


	3. Epilogue

_Five Months Later_

Bailey lay in a hospital bed caked in sweat panting, as Garcia brushed a few strands of hair away from her face

"How ya feelin'?" she asked as she wiped away some of the sweat from her forehead, Bailey had went into labor three hours ago while the team was out on a case Garcia being the only one who could help her

"Like crap,"

"Well you did great," she smiled a wry smile and yawned slightly before an adorable baby boy swaddled in a blue blanket was placed into her arms "Oh Bailey he's beautiful, he looks just like Reid," Bailey smiled down at her son

"Yes he does,"

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Well one Spencer Reid left the world, I guess there's enough space for another, Do you wanna hold him?" Garcia gasped

"Can I?"

"Of course," she said slipping the baby gently into her arms

"Um Bailey there are some people outside claiming to be family,"

"FBI?"

"Yes they want to know if you're up for visitors,"

"Send them in," one by one everyone filed into the room

"Everyone I'd like you to meet the new Spencer Reid,"

 **Reviews**


End file.
